A New Story, FFX
by Randomist
Summary: Just a preliminary chapter, it sets the plot for the story, just your standard (yet unnamed) character dropping into the FFX world. What impact will he have? What this have to do with anything? What will his name be, you decide! Read and find out!


Disclaimer: Me not own any game, but I would've liked it. Me have been rich!  
  
  
  
"I'm going out for a walk, mom! Seeya!" "Do be careful out there!" "Don't worry, there aren't any kidnappers around here! Bye!" "Goodbye."  
  
"(Mentally) wow, it sure is nice out here. Hmm? Is it just me, or is it getting darker out here? What's that strange light up ahead? Most of all, why am I walking to it while I'm scared of it?!!" continuing up ahead unwillingly he managed to pause. "Why me, what's up with this?!" he walks directly into the light. "Ahh! Huh? Oh, it isn't doing anything, must be a weird streetlight." "(very very calmly) Do not be so quick to dismiss things." "What the? Is that a disembodied voice? Uhh, who, or what, are you?" ". Do you wish to save this world and another like it?" "Huh? This gets weirder by the second. Whaddaya mean?" "Do you wish to save Gaia and also Spira?" "Gaia? Spira? Do you mean my world and Final Fantasy X?" "Yes, both are real, though in different times." "What the?!! You mean Kalm's gonna become. Uhh?" "Bevelle." "Really?" "Yes. Do you wish to save them?" "(raises eyebrow) and why would I want to do that? I have a nice comfortable life here, Tidus and co. already saved Spira, and." "Because only you can. And if you don't, you'll doom your descendants, plus millions will die." ".! Millions? (awed and scared) I'll do it for a price. A price that relates to me personally, not money. First; you can manipulate fate a bit, right?" "How did you know? (mutters) he has a price? He might not be able to do it." "I heard that! My price is only that my parents have had another kid in my place, and that I was taken away at birth. Clear? (sharply) I don't want them to remember me at all! (softly) I don't want them hurt. (louder) alright?!" "Then again. Fine, consider it done. Be ready." "Whatever, wait! I don't know how to use a sword! Or anything else! Plus, I'll be too weak to do anything!" "Taken care of. Goodbye and good luck." "Whoa!!" Bright light engulfs him. "Is this Sin?"  
  
Haze blurs his vision. "Ugh. Bubble bubble? (translated): wha, water? Gurgle, bubble, flail, panic, gurgle, bubble, bubble, and gurgle, splash, splash! (translated) hey, sweet! I can hold my breathe for a long time! Ahh! Geosgano! Run away! Ahh, it's gonna eat me! (swims until he's backed up against a wall.) Gurgle, bubble: uh oh. (Geosgano tries to eat him) Flail, panic, bubble, bubble, and gurgle. Gurgle, gurgle, bubble, gurgle, bubble, and bubble: Ahh, NOOO!!!! (casts blizzaga) Huh? ??? I've got magic? Hmm, better check everything else. Sweet! Every move, 10200 mp, 20,340 hp! I rock! (Geosgano gets up) Gurgle, bubble. Flail, gurgle, bubble, gurgle: uh oh. Yikes, Blizzaga!" Gets into a battle with Geosgano, casts spells until he realizes he's got a sword. Suddenly he attacks with it, doing more damage than his magic, and killing it. "Whoa!" He surfaces, wonders, then dives down to go into Baaj temple. When he surfaces again, he notes that it's near the chamber of the fayth. "(Mentally) Well, at least it's warm in there." He goes in, to find that the statue is still working. "Huh, what the?! Anima still exists? Miss, uh, Seymour's mom?" "Yes." "Around when am I?" "Lady Yuna and her guardians have defeated Sin one year ago today." "Okay. That's a problem. How do I save Tidus if he doesn't exist? What exactly am I supposed to do if there's nothing to fight or figure out, seems like a waste of time to me." "It isn't. Gather all the aeons' power, it shall serve you when it is needed, and it shall be. A new Sin may be born without their power concealed. Something worse may happen as well. The forgotten aeons will help you." "Where could I find them, how can I obtain the normal ones, and how do I travel?" "At different temples, some on the other continent. Just go there and you shall know what to do. Transforming into Bahumat should do it." "??? What do you mean, as Bahumat? But that's not possible. You can only summon aeons, right?" "Mostly, but you and Bahumat are similar enough to become one. Unfortunately, there is too little time to explain all this. (takes out a weird necklace) Take this. Place this stone at the hilt of your sword to become Bahumat. Just think of the rest to summon them like normal. There is a pocket in the back of your coat that will give you extra necessary items for your travels. It has infinite space. That symbol on the back of your hand, it has magical properties, try to find them out on your own. Good luck." She began to disappear. "Wait, what about the rest of the stuff?" "You shall understand later." "Okay, thank you for telling me this. I shall save Spira, count on it!" "Thank you." "(mentally) that's about it. Now how do I get to any city that I know? Either way, I'd better get outta here before I freeze to death, it sure got cold quickly." He jumps onto the ledge above the temple. "Now how do I get outta here?" Some weird energy flows around him. "What in the hell?!" He feels power coursing around and through him. Most suddenly concentrates on his left hand. He can feel another consciousness directing this particular spell. Before he can try to make sense of anything, he is in a different place. "Alright, now where am I?" He looked around until he sees some chocobos running at him, fast. "Ahh!" he ducks outta the way, just as they stop right in front of where he was standing. Before the chocobo trainer could make a joke about his jumping away, one of her chocobos, a white one, was attacking him. He began to dodge out of the way and was just about to take out his sword when the trainer pulled on its harness. "I'm so sorry about that. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have done that, but all of us, including the chocobos are having a bad day." "Okay, no probs. Is there any reason?" "No, not really. Strange, especially since Sin was defeated a year ago on this day." "Guess they're just restless. (The white one pecks him on the head) Oww! Why'd you do that?!" "Wark, wark, wark, wark!" - "You're an evil person!" "Whaddaya mean I'm evil, I just got onto this planet!" "Wark? Wark, wark, wark, wark, wark, wark!" - " Really? I guess I mistook you for someone" "Okay, not a problem, it's happened to me before." "Can you understand her?" "Sorta. I dunno how, but I do." "(Another chocobo warks) Did you understand that?" "No, I only understand this one." "Okay. So! What brings you to the Calm Lands?" "Clam Lands? That's not near Baaj temple! Oh well. Uh, just curiosity I guess." "That's nice. So, wanna ride a chocobo?" "Alright, I guess I'll try and train one." "Good, try this one. (Points to the white one) Despite her mean demeanor, she's a great steed." "Then how come you haven't trained her yet?" "Wark! Wark, wark, wark, wark! Wark, wark, wark, wark, wark, wark, wark!!" - "Hey! I'm not property! You'd better stop treating me like it or I'll hurt you!" "Watch it! You could hurt me if you tried! And besides, I know you're not property!" "Wark, wark, wark, wark, wark, wark, wark!" - "Then why do you treat me like it!?" "I dunno. Okay, fine. Sorry. There, happy now!" "Wark." - "Better" "Jeez" "Uh, what just happened there?" "Nothing, just a squabble. I'll come here tomorrow and train her. What do you say?" "Okay, now lets celebrate!" "Yeah! Sin's been dead a year! Ahahahaha!" "Wark, wark, wark." - "(sounding unhappy) I can't celebrate." "You can still drink alcohol, right?" "Wark, wark, wark, wark." - "It would kill me" "Oh. I see. Well, uh. You can still dance in some way, right?" "Wark, wark, wark" - "Stop mocking me" "I'm not mocking you! Sigh. Oh, well. I celebrated enough when I beat the game. Besides, there's sorrow in this victory too." "Wark, wark? Wark, wark, wark, wark, wark." - "Whaddaya mean? Everyone here is happy now." "Yeah, that refers to Spira. But as for the guardians who defeated it, two have died. Sorrow abounds for them." "Wark, wark, wark, wark, wark, wark, wark, wark, wark, wark, wark." - "Oh, but that's normal, Summoner and guardian die to defeat Sin." "No, they killed Sin with their bare hands, it won't come back. They also had to get rid of Yevon, the real form of it." "Wark? Wark, wark, wark, wark, wark, wark?" - "Really? But aren't you still here?" "Me? Yevon? Ha! That's a laugh; I am the least likely to be any religious figure." "Wark, wark, wark, wark, wark, wark, wark, wark?" - "Then how come you have his life force?" "Who knows? I don't." "Wark, wark, wark, wark, wark?" - " But isn't that his symbol?" "Huh? What symbol? Do you mean this thingy? I have no clue what it is, actually." "Hey, I've gotta put the chocobos in their pens for the night, so the fiends don't get them" "Okay, goodnight." "Goodnight yourself, um?" "Goodnight" he said, obviously not keen on telling anyone his name in this strange place. "I need your name if you're going to train chocobos tomorrow." "Just call me Squall." "Squall?" "Sure, but it's not my real name. Have a goodnight's sleep." And so he started to walk over to where they had the travel agency, where he slept until daybreak exactly the next morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? There any point in continuing? I'm already pretty far into the next chapter, wait, it's already done! Anyway, you want me go on? Hope it not too corny. Criticism is welcomed, as long as you back it up with a reason. Please try not to be mean to my story. Hope you at least could stand it! Read on! 


End file.
